Belleza Azul
by celgaara
Summary: Es un yuri, la pareja es SakuraxKonan. Sakura es capturada por Akatsuki, toso en su vida parece ir mal, sigue destrozada por la partida de Sasuke, pero encuentra a la que podria convertirse en su apoyo, una amiga... pero tal vez algo mas...
1. Un paseo a medianoche

Era una noche muy fria, las poderosas rafagas de viento herian la piel cual filosos cuchillos, el helado oxigeno se colaba por la mas pequena de las rendijas sin piedad alguna. Pero apesar del insensible clima, ashi estaba ella... dando su paseo nocturno como de costumbre, el aire revolvia su espeso y largo cabello azul haciendolo lucir como una cascada de agua pura y cristalina. La piel de su cuello se erizo al contacto con el gelido aire, sus manos apesar de estar rodeadas por la calientita tela de la capa comenzaban a sentir el cosquilleo habitual del entumecimiento; pero no le importo, pues el frio de una linda noche de primavera era mucho mejor que el calor dentro de una posada maloliente con otros 8 hombres y sobre todo con Pein (**Idiota)**.

El cielo comenzo a despejarse, las grises nuebes que amenazaban tormenta desaparecieron para dejar a la vista un aterciopelado cielo negro salpicado de estrellas y una luna completamente llena y brillando en todo su explendor.

"_Que hermosa noche"_

La peliazul quedo anonada por el paisaje, paso sus ojos por todo alrededor hasta dar con un pequeno estanque que estaba junto a la posada donde pasaban la noche. Se sento en la orilla observando los delicados pececitos dorados y respirando hondo tratando de alejar el dolor de cabeza que la invidia...

**cscsscsccscscscscscscs FLASH BACK cscscscscscscscscscscscs**

Habian llegado aquella tarde, cansados y heridos, pro esto no les impidio organizar una gran fiesta (**idea de Tobi) **con mucho licor, cerveza y� mujeres, el olor se torno insoportable, asi que Konan decidio ir a dormir, para entonces descubrir que los dormitorios estaban ocupados por parejas muy entretenidas... **(DeidaraxSasori, PeinxNo se sabe, KisamexZetsu).**

Asi que con un dolor de cabeza tamano dinosaurio y sin un lugar donde dormir la chica decidio salir a su paseo nocturno.

**cscsscsccscscscscscscs FIN DEK FALSH BACK cscscscscscscscscscscscs**

Con su mirada aun en el agua y utlizando la superficie de esta como espejo, refunfuno

-mmm-

Su pelo era un desastre, estaba enmaranado, y sin vida..

-UFFFFF-

Con un bufido se llevo tranquilamente la mano a uno de los bolsillos de la capa, extrallendo de ella una delicada hoja de papel de arroz, la tomo entre sus dos manos y comenzo a doblar, un dobelz por aqui, un doblez por haya, y otro por acuya.

-Listo!-

Donde antes se habia encontrado la hoja de papel ahora reposaba una hermosisima flor de Sakura. La peliazul la tomo entre sus manos y utilizando el agua como espejo la acomodo en los pliegues de su peinado... sonrio complacida... le gustaba mucho verse bien y las flores en su cabeza definitivamente resaltaban su belleza, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentia hermosa, que nadie le decia lo linda que era, lo bien que olia su pelo, hacia tanto tiempo que lo unicoq eu oia era "KONAN, TRAENOS MAS SAKE", "KONAN, SE ACABO LA CERVEZA", "KONAN, ERES UNA PEREZOSA, POR QUE NO PREPARAS DE COMER", "KONAN HOY QUEREMOS SUSHI", "KONAN.." "KONAN..." "KONAN..".

-Konan, Konan!-

Y ahi iba otra vez...

La sonrisa se borro completamente de los labios de la nena, al oir la mas indiseable y odiada voz clamar su nombre con tanta premura

-Konan, Konan, dulcura ven a beber un poco de cerveza con el papi Pein-

-Deja de joder Pein!- respondio la peliazul tapandose los oidos con las manos. De seguro estaba borracho, como siempre, ultimamente todos se la pasaban de borrachos, ah como lo odiaba, los odiaba a todos.

-Ahhhuu- el bostezo salio desde lo profundo de su garganta, tenia mucho sueno, los parpados le pesaban, pero no queria volver adentro... el miedo de ser atacada por alguno de los borrachos de Akatsuki era demasiado, asi que decidio que el dormir una noche bajo las estrellas no le haria ningun dano y menos en una noche tan hermosa como aquella.El problema iba ser encontrar una buena cama...

Miro a su alrededor buscando un lugar acogedor y placido para dormir, hasta que diviso un arbol, frondoso con ramas suficientemente anchas como para albergar por una noche a su esbelto cuerpo.

Con un solo moviemiento de muneca la peliazul se deshizo de su capa y comenzo a escalar hasta la rama mas ancha que encontro, uso sus zapatos como almohada y ya recostabda se tapo con la capa.

_"Mi vida es un asco"_

_"No tengo a nadie, ni siquiera un amigo, menos alguien que de verdad me ame, odio a todos, odia a Pein, en especial a Pein!"_

Porque tenia que estar ahi con esa bola de borrachos, que jamas la respetaban pudiendo estar en su casa compartiendo una taza de chocolate con su padre... extranaba su pueblo... su habitacion...sus amigas...ya nada le quedaba de todo aquello, su padre habia muerto hacia ya mas de un a#o y sus amigas cegadas por la envidia de que ella estuviera con Pein habian dejado de hablarle. Pero ella no queria estar con Pein, el tipo era un completo borracho, pervertido e idiota que nunca la dejaba respirar; entonces por que habia acabado uniendose a Akatsuki con�el, bueno pues tenia dos razones:

La primera: Era obviamente el hecho de que algun tiempo atras Pein y ella habian sido mejores amigos **(hacia siglos de eso).**

Y la segunda: fue chantaje, Pein le habia prometido paz para la aldea de la lluvia, junto con proteccion para su padre, cosa que no cumplio... y la ahora Akatsuki no podia arrepentirse mas...

Pero no habia mucho que pudiera hacer, si renunciaba lo mas probable es que fuera capturada en alguna aldea por la policia y seria enviada a prision; por otro lado no podia delatarlos pues si lo hacia estaba segura de que la iban a encontrar y luego a asesinar.

_"Pein, te odio, arruinaste mi vida por completo, hijo de puta"_

Y mientras pensaba en mas maneras de maldecir a Pein un ligero remolino azoto su contra su cabello y la delicada flor de sakura prendida de el se fue volando por los aires

-No!-

"_Maldita sea, lo que me faltaba, mi ultima hoja de papel de arroz!"_

Con un puchero se dispuso a llorar, parecia que nada en este mundo le salia bien, ahora ademas de los tantos problemas que la invadian se habia quedado desarmada, el papel de arroz era indispensable para sus justus y ahora no�le quedaba ni una solo hoja.

Las calientes lagrimas brotaron sin remedio de sus pequenos ojos, se coloco en cuclillas **(estilo "L")** y se abandono a la absoluta depresion y tristeza...

**CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS**

No muy lejos de ahi en las afueras del pacifico pueblo de Konoha alguien mas estaba despierto esa noche...

La chica del cabello rosa se encontraba recogiendo algunas flores llenas de rocio de medianoche como regalo especial a su querida sensei Tsunade-sama quien celebraba sus 55 a#os el dia siguiente, habia recogido de todo, Claveles, Bugambilias, Nubes, Dientes de leon, Girasoles, y ahora buscaba como loca alguna Sakura, era muy raro no encontrar este tipo de flor en primavera pues es cuando florecian pero extranamente en todo el camino la chica no habia visto una sola.

_"mmmm sensei se va a decepcionar mucho, despues de todo son sus flores favoritas"_

La chica quien ya llevaba mas de 3 a#os entrenando "medical jutsu", con la quinta Hokage Tsunade, habia aprendido a reconocer los extranos gustos de su sensei, uno de ello por ejemplo eran las flores con rocio de medianoche, por eso se habia quedado despierta hasta tan tarde para recoger las mejores flores para ella.

Tambien habia organizado junto con todos los ninjas de Konoha una fiesta sorpresa para la Hokage.

"_Vaya el aire comenzo a soplar muy fuerte"_

La canasta donde llevaba las flores se tambaleo, el pelo se le revolvio, y las ropas se le alzaron, un gran remolino de viento estaba llegano directo hacia ella, la tumbo en el piso y dejo como rastro muchas de las flores que habia recogido tiradas y destrozadas.

_"Oh no!"_

Todo su trabajo se habia ido a la basura, tendira que volver a empezar de nuevo y se estaba muriendo de sueno, recogio las flores que se encontraban aun en buen estado y las regreso a la conasta; cuando se disponia a recoger un hermoso clavel que no estaba tan mal, dio con una pequena y extrana flor blanca. La recogio tiernamente y al examino, no era una flor comun, la oilio, el olor la cautivo, era extrano una mezcla de almizcle, miel y shampoo para el cabello. Acaricio la textura de los petalos

_"Oh, es papel"_

�Efectivamente la flor era origami **(el arte japones de crear figuras de papel) **estaba muy bien hecha seguramente un artista bien entrenado la habia creado, se la llevo de nuevo a la nariz aspirando el olor con lujuria.

-mmmmm-

_"A Tsunade-sama podria gustarle como regalo de cumpleanos"_

Lo penso un momento

_"NO, Esta es una verdadera obra de arte, y huele tambien, No creo que esto me lo voy a quedar yo"_

Y dicho esto guardo con cuidado la delicada flor en el bolsillo interior de su falda.

_"Prefiero seguir recogiendo flores, en lugar de darle a alguien el pequeno tesoro que me avabo de encontrar..."_

Se levanto, y con una sonrisa en la cara regreso a su busqueda por flores para su sensei.

Pero sin poderse quitar de la cabeza el misterioso y sabroso olor que solo esa flor despedia...


	2. Chapter 2

-Jajajaja-

_-Jajajaja-_

_-Brrrrrr-_

_-Jajajajajaja-_

_-Tobi! jaja, Otra vez!! jaja-_

_-Brrrr-_

_-Jajaja, ahora yo!!-_

_-Que vas a hacer Deidara?!-_

_-observen...-_

El rubio coloco la mano sobre le dormido cuerpo de Konan, la habian encontrado completamente "ida" **(En mi pais, "ida" es una expresion que se usa para decir que alguien esta completamente dormido o sin prestar atencion)** sobre la rama de un arbol y ahora todos los Akatsukis se divertian de lo lindo fregandola.

_-No Deidara-sempai, dejeme hacerlo una vez mas y ya porfavor Deidara-sempai, sii??-_ los ojitos suplicantes del enmascarado rompieron las defensas de Deidara.

_-Ah, esta bien tobi toda tuya!!-_ replico el rubio con una clara cara de molestia

_-Ehhh!!, Deidara-sempai es muy generoso-_

_-Grrrr-_

El enmascarado cogio un pequeno mechon de pelo azul de la prominente cabellera de la Akatsuki y lo introdujo lentamente por la fosa nasal de la misma.

-Brrrrrr-

_-jajajajaja, Porque creen que hara ese sonidito tan raro?-_ pregunto una de las personalidades de Zetsu

_-Nose-_ dijo Pein con lagrimas en los ojos causadas por la risa _-Pero es demasiado gracioso!! jajaja, Tobi, otra vez, jajaja, otra vez tobi profavor _**(mm, esto suena medio extrano, jaja, yo y mi mente pervertida jaja)**-

El aludido repitio el "graciosisimo acto

-Brrrrr-

-Jajajajajaja-

Esta bien, basta, ya me duele el estomago jajajaja, ya jajaja, Deidara es tu turno, eh jajaaja-

De nuevo el rubio dio un paso al frente y lentamente coloco una mano sobre la entreabierta boca de la peliazul.

-_MMMMM_- el gemidito que escapo inconsientemente de los labios de Konan dejo a todos perplejos

_-Deidara?, Que haces?-_

-_Solo... dandole un besito de buenos dijas jiji_-

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de subito, miro a su alrededor asustada, la humeda lengua de una de las manos de Deidara jugeteaba con la suya, al percatarse se levanto de un salto inmediato

_-Guac, Guac, Deidara!!- _fue lo primero que logro articular cuando logro quitarse de encima la mano del rubio.

-_Que?!, mi boca piensa que besas muy bien jajajaja-_

Se oyo la risa colectiva

-_Jajajajajajajajaja-_

_-Vaya Konan- _le dijo Pein ironicamente y pasandole una mano por los hombros -_Al fin despertaste, llevamos media hora aqui contigo y nomas no abrias los ojos-_

La peliazul miro a su alrededor confundida, ahi junto a ella yacian otros 7 rostros mas, los que menos deseaba ver a la hora de levantarse en la manana, y para colmar el plato, todos burlandose de ella...

-_Jajajaja FUE TAN GRACIOSO!! Jajajaja-_

_-Kisame!!, idiota, callate!!-_peleo la chica

A coro: -_Uyyyy-_

_-Callate tu!-_

_-Me estas callando, tu bola de pecasco congelado!!, te atrevez a callarme a mi?!- _

Silencio...

...

De sobra todos sabian que Konan era poderosa, tanto que logor posicionarse en el lugar numero 3 de los mas poderosos de Akatsuki, a excepcion solo de Uchiha Itachi y Pein.

_-Claro que si te estoy callando!!-_arriesgo a decir el azulito

Con un movimiento de mano Konan se hizo de su kurenai lanzandola directamente a la cara del hombre tiburon, este lo esquivo por apenas unos centimetros...

_-Que te traes Konan?- _Inquirio Pein molesto

-_Solo jugabamos contigo konan-sama- _Dijo Tobi con su dulce mirada

-_Callate Tobi!!-_

-_Pero Konan-sama- _tibias lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus tiernos ojos

_-Hey Konan calmate!!-_ los murmullos entre los Akatsuki crecieron

_-Jodanse todos!!, estoy harta de que me esten fregando la vida todos los dias-_ hizo ademan de irse pero Pein la detuvo...

_-Adonde crees que vas?-_

_-Suetame Pein!!-_

_-No pensaras en irte a ningun lado!, verdad?!-_

Konan escupio directo a la cara del pelirrojo

_-Pues que crees idiota?, ya me canse, quiero irme de aqui!!, ya no los soporto!!-_ trato de safarse en vano de la fuerte mano que apresaba su muneca.

El lider miro a la chica directo a los ojos mientras la jalaba por el brazo de la tunica, sus ojos cambiaron… el Rin'negan se hizo presente. Al momento la mente de Konan se hundio en un vacio mental, imagenes de su ninez pasaron rapidamente, su padre… su aldea…Amegakure… Yahiko… Nagato… ahh Nagato… por que habia cambiado tanto… Y luego, el ataque a su aldea, aquel que habia acabado con la vida de su padre…

-Pein!! Basta no me muestres eso!!-

_-Si tu mueves un pie fuera de aqui...-_comenzo el lider jalando a la chica de la tunica hasta hacerla caer de rodillas frente a el _-yo personalmente me encargo de que tu queridisima aldea de su ultimo suspiro, asi que no colmes mi paciencia Konan, y jamas me tomes por estupido, te estare vigilando...-_

La solto sin decir otra palabra

_-Y ustedes que diablos ven?-_ dijo mirando a los demas que se habian quedado pasamados viendo la escena, se dio media vuelta y se perdio en el interior de la posada.

Humillada, lastimada y herida Konana se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas dispuesta a llorar las ultimas gotas de dignidad que le quedaban, Por que?, por que Pein tenia que hacerle eso? Por que la humillaba enfrente de todos? Por que la obligaba a quedarse?, la hacia parecer una idiota!!

_-Konan, me voy a rezar, asegurate de que cuando regrese este el desayuno listo-_

_Si konan, son mas de las diez ya no nos hagas esperar-_

_-Pero...-_

_-Konan-sama, puede Tobi tener panqueques para desayunar??-_

_-Pero...-_

_-Si mas vale que te apures, o te como a ti en lugar de ami desayuno!!- zetsu se relamio la lengua y camino junto a los demas hacia la posada._

La dejaron ahi de rodillas con los ojos llorosos y una expresion furiosa. Si se quedaba era solo por que... por que no queria ver sufrir a sua aldea, era lo que menos deseaba...

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

_-Sakura-chan!!, Sakura-chan!!-_

_-Naruto?! Oh, llegas justo a tiempo-_

_-Hola Sakura-chan que tal tu noche?, dormiste bien-_

_-mm, pues siendo sincera consegui pegar el ojo en toda la noche-_

_-Que?! Por que?!... seran otra vez esas pesadillas...- el rubio puso cara sombria_

Sakura escondio la cara un poco incomoda, llevaba sonando con Sasuke desde que este se fue, pero las pesadillas habian aumentado desde que vieron por ultima vez al azabache en aquella explosion en la cueva de Orochimaru, se desperteba a la mitad de la noche, empapada en sudor frio, normalemente llorando o gritando, siempre sonando lo mismo, "Como Sasuke la atravesaba con su espada"….

_-Que?!- se asombro Sakura, pero inmediatamente cambio su asombro por un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas -No, esta vez no fue por eso...-_

_-Entonces Sakura-chan, que fue?-_

_-Fui a recoger el regalo de Tsunada-sama, le gustan las flores con rocio de medianoche-_

Naruto la miro con cara de "?", la verdad era que no le creia absolutamente nada.

-Sakura-chan, porfavor no me mientas, desde que regrese a la aldea, nuestra amistad a sido especial, se supone que nos tenemos que debemos tenernos confianza, yo solo quiero que estes bien-

Irremediablemente la pelirosa rompio en llanto

-Pero como quieres que este bien Naruto- se aferro a sus brazos -Me siento como una completa idiota, llorando por el, cuando el intento matarnos, extranandolo despues de que nos abandono sin decir palabra, por que sufro por el si no le importo, ya deberia de haberme quedado claro que el no es el hombre para mi, pero… pero… pero simplemente no puedo, es demasiado!!-

_-Sakura…- _la mantuvo presionada a su pecho en un calido abrazo –Debes de tranquilizarte, tu bien sabes que cumplire mi promesa, ademas sabes que todos nosotros estamos contigo para apoyarte, en especial yo, siempre lo he estado, despues de todo somos companeros de equipo no?-

_-Naruto… gracias… te quiero mucho….-_se seco las lagrimas _-pero bueno dejemos de pensar en el… tenemos demasiado que hacer!! Tenemos que tener preparada la fiesta de cumpleanos de Tsunade-sama para las 2:00 pm-_

_-Nani?! Pero Sakura-chan, tengo hambre, vayamos a comer Ramen-_

_-NO Naruto!!, esto tiene que estar listo, quiero que todo sea perfecto para mi sensei, ademas todos quedaron de llegar a las 2, y ya son mas de las 10, tenemos que apurarnos!!-_

_-mmm Sakura-chan, eres mala!-_

_-Jajaja-_ rio mostrandole un pu#o amenazador –Y si no quieres que sea mas mala mas te vale comenzar a ayudarme- lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro por el piso como si fuera costal _–Toma, a colgar estos globos!! Que queden bien alineados y que se vea todo tan lindo-_

Naruto also el pulgar en signo de aprobacion

_-No hay problema Sakura-chan-_

_-grrrrrrrr-_

_-Ups, lo siento, mi estomago… tengo hambre…-_

_-Jajajaja ay Naruto!!-_

_-DATTEBA-YO!!-_

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

_-zzzzzzzzzz-_

**(Esperen, todavia no es el cambio de capitulo!! Me equivoque con las CSCSCS, lo que quiero decir es: )**

3 Horas despues….

_-zzzzzzzzzzzz-_

_-Naruto!!-_

_-zzzzzzzzzzzzz-_

**(Ahora imagen a naruto con un poco de escurrimiento de sus glandulas salivales jajajajajaja)**

-_Naruto!! DESPIERTA!!-_

_-Nani!! Que? Que? Que paso?!-_

_-No es hora de dormir!! Naruto!! Tenemos trabajo!! DESPIERTA!!-_

_-Ahh Sakura-chan, no hemos parado desde hacia tres horas, tengo hambre!!, Quiero Ramen!! Quiero comer!!-_

_-Ay ya callate Naruto!!, todavia te faltan globos-_

_-Ah Sakura!!-_

_-Naruto!!… preparate para morir!! jiji-_

_-No Sakura no jajajajajajajaja-_

Cosquillas cosquillas

_-jajajajajaja-_

**(Ahora si: )**

**CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC**

_-Tobi-sama, quiere mas panqueques!!-_

_-Tobi, me obligaste a hacer tus # panqueques, asi que ahora dejame en paz y si quieres mas preparatelos tu mismo!-_

_-Donde diablos esta Itachi?-_ pregunto Deidara mientras disfrutaba de zucaritas **(mmm rico!) **_–No le he visto en todo el dia, no se suponia que hoy ibamos a decidir el nuevo plan para hacernos con el nueve colas?-_

_-Si, ya sabes que el aguafiestas de Uchiha no soporta nuestras fiestas-_ respondio Zetsu, quien por cierto adoraba las fiestas, (**mm dificil de creer no)** claro, solo si habia carne humana de por medio juju.

_-Olviden al Uchiha por ahora!!- anuncio Pein –Tenemos que pensar en nuestro nuevo plan!!, tenemos que capturar al Uzumaki acomode el lugar, me estoy impacientando…-_

_-Pero lider_- comenzo Deidara –_Como vamos a hacer eso, con el hermano de Itachi cazandonos, con la Quinta sobre protegiendo al Uzumaki, con todos los jounin con el todo el dia y con el maldito kyubi saliendose de control siempre que el tipo se enoja-_

-_Si Pein, necesitamos un buen plan!-_ replicaba Konan, pero con el ajetreo dudo que alguien la hubiera oido jiji.

La puerta de la posada se abrio de golpe, el faltante de los Akatsuki penetro lentamente la entrada, echando miradas de indiferencia a todo lo que tenia enfrente.

_-Itachi, hermano, donde diablos te metiste anoche, te perdiste de toda la diversion….-_

_-No me interesa la diversion, muhas gracias de todos modos Pein-_

…_Silencio…_

_-ehm Ok-_

_-Gustas algo para desayunar Itachi-sama-_ susurro Konana, Itachi era el unico que era "bueno" con ella, mmm, mas bien "bueno" no es la palabta pero por lo menos era el unico que no se comportaba como un pesado machista con ella, simplemente era indiferente, claro que asi era Itachi, indiferente con todo mundo y la chica sabia que no debia sentirse tan halagada pero la "amabilidad" del Uchiha se agradecia.

_-No, no me gusta la comida casera- _constesto sin parar su camido a su dormitorio

_-Adonde vas?-_

_-Quiero un bano-_

_-NO!!- esta vez la voz de Pein sonaba firme –Nadie se mueve de aqui hasta que hayamos decidido que hacer con nuestro problema llamado Uzumaki-_

Itachi volteo lentamente, normalmente no dejaba que absolutamente nadie le alzara la voz, pero no podira dares el lujo de matar al lide de Akatsuki… por lo menos…. No en ese momento…

-_Toma asiento Itachi porfavor-_ con clara cara de disgusto el Uchiha se sento en el sofa mas cercano _–Muy bien he aqui el problema, el zorrito nos ha evadido varias veces, ja escapado a nuestras trampas, nuestros ataques y ademas esta muy bien protegido…-_

Paso la Mirada por las caras frente a el, todas con atencion bien puesta en cada palabra que decia, sonrio con satisfaccion…

_-Je, pero creo que si creamos un buen plan, un plan maestro sin ninguna falla, tendremos todas las de ganar, y el idiota de Kakashi, la pechugona, y el pervertido no podran hacer nada-_

_-Se olvida de Sasuke lider-_

_-Ah cierto!!, el nuevo juguetito de Orochimaru!- corroboro lanzandole una Mirada fria a Itachi –Aprende a controlar a tu hermano Itachi!-_

_-Por mi estupido hermano no te preocupes, yo me encargo de el-_

_-De acuerdo, pero seguimos sin tener un plan…-_

_-Lastimemoslo Pein, hiramoslo en lo mas profundo de su ser y cuando este mas vulnerable reclamamos al nueve colas como nuestro y al final simplemente nos lo comemos jiji-_

_-Genial filosofia Zetsu- dijo Pein con cara de sarcasmo y asco –Como diablos vamos a hacer eso?-_

_-El dano fisico nunca funcionara Pein- reclamo Itachi, quien se estaba hartando de la situacion cada vez mas – No quieras matar todo lo que e te ponga enfrente al momento, tienes que ser paciente, si no jamas va a servir de nada, tienes que encontrar los puntos debiles del zorrito.. y atacarlo en el mas vulnerable que tine…. Su corazon…-_

_-??- La cara de duda se hizo perfectamente visible en las facciones de Pein_

_-Lo olvidaba Pein, que tu no tienes corazon-_

_-Me habla de no tener corazon el que mato a su familia entera jaja-_

_-Pero se nota que a ti jamas te han herido al punto de querer deshacerte de todo, en lo mas profundo de tu ser…-_ mientras decia esto Itachi paso la Mirada por todos los presentes hasta toparse con la triste Mirada de Konan

_-Ahh!, lo entiendes verdad Konan?, lo que duele ser lastimado atravez del corazon- _la aludida cerro los ojos, ignorando la pena que rapidamente se escurria entre sus entranas _-… el sentimiento de culpa que se siente al perder a alguien… claro que lo entiendes..-_

_-Basta Itachi!-_

Una sonrisa de satisfaccion cruzo la cara del Uchiha al tiempo que miraba hacia otro lado.

-_Solo hay una manera de vencer al uzumaki Pein, tu no puedes ir por el solo… son demasiados… y si vamos todos contigo corremos el riesgo de que nos trapen mas facilemente… tampoco pudes tenderle una trampa… es muy probable que no caiga… y en caso de capturarlo no estaria solo… y no queremos cargar con mas paquetes de los necesarios… Asi que si… no podemos ir directamente por el, tenemos que hacer que el venga a nosotros…-_

_-mmm, Muy bien itachi, que propones?-_

_-Por experiencia se que… el zorrito tiene muchos lazos formados en la aldea, lamentablemente no podemos contar con familia, pero si en otros lazos externos, lazos que se han vuelto muy fuertes, lazos de casi hermandad. La ultima vez que viajamos a konoha en su busqueda Kisame y yo vimos algo muy interesante…-_

-_Oh, si lo recuerdo… jaja.. bien pensado itachi-_

_-…Una kuinochi… cabello rosa… alta… bien parecida… y al parecer estupidamente enamorada del idiota de mi hermano menor.-_

_-Sakura?- Pregunto Deidara quien habia visto a Sakura en su ultimo encuentro con el team konoha._

_-Exacto… Esto es lo que haremos…-_

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

_-Parece que todo esta listo Sakura-chan-_

_-Si, eso parece, muchisimas gracias Naruto-kun-_

El bosque lucia completamente diferente ahora, con miles de luces que lo iluminaban, los arboles estaban cubiertos de de cartels con la foto de Tsunade, una gran mesa llena de comida **(Trate de comerme todo mientras escribia notas, pero me sacaro junto con naruto a patadas)** estaba al centro y adornandola se encontraba una gran torta **(pastel) **de chocolate, lista para cortarse y comerse.

Los ninja comenzaron a llegar, todos con illusion de poder felicitar a la hokage… se replegaron al ori la voz del pervertido de Jiraya, pues esa era la senal de que Tsunade estaba apunto de llegar al lugar de reunion….

_-SORPRESA!!-_ gritaron todos al unisono y asi la fiesta comenzo….

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

_-Que vez Tobi?-_

_-Estan en una fiesta Pein-sama-_

_-Muy bien- volteo a verlos a todos – Ya conocen el plan!, No dejen que los capturen o los dejaremos atras!! No maten a nadie, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario!! Konan!! Tu vienes conmigo! Vamos por la chica… ES HORA DE PONERLE SABOR A ESTA FIESTA…-_


End file.
